A fuel pump includes an electrical motor and a pump portion operated by a rotation drive force of the electrical motor. The fuel pump increases pressure of fuel drawn from a fuel tank and supplies the fuel to a fuel consumption device such as an internal combustion engine.
Generally, the electrical motor includes a rotor rotating around a shaft. Furthermore, the rotor includes an armature having coils, a commutator arranged at one side of the armature in an axial direction, connection terminals electrically connected to the coils at the other side in the axial direction, and a cover for covering the other side of the armature in the axial direction. However, in this fuel pump, because the component number of the rotor is increased, it is difficult to reduce assembling steps of the rotor.